minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
TV-Serien/Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI
Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (2008 - ) ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie. Episoden :Staffel 1 (2008 – 2009) :: 001. Flug 627 (OT: Pilot) :: 002. Das Experiment (OT: The Same Old Story) :: 003. Roy (OT: The Ghost Network) :: 004. Die Ankunft (OT: The Arrival) :: 005. Unter Strom (OT: Power Hungry) :: 006. Das Heilmittel (OT: The Cure) :: 007. Der geheimnisvolle Mr. Jones (OT: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones) :: 008. Die Gleichung (OT: The Equation) :: 009. Schmetterlinge im Kopf (OT: The Dreamscape) :: 010. Durch die Wand (OT: Safe) :: 011. Das Schnupfenvirus (OT: Bound) :: 012. Hirnfresser (OT: The No-Brainer) :: 013. Conrad (OT: The Transformation) :: 014. Das Manifest (OT: Ability) :: 015. Ohne Worte (OT: Inner Child) :: 016. Entfesselt (OT: Unleashed) :: 017. Albträume (OT: Bad Dreams) :: 018. Nachtschatten (OT: Midnight) :: 019. Der andere Weg (OT: The Road Not Taken) :: 020. Nichts ist einzigartig (OT: There’s More Than One of Everything) :Staffel 2 (2009 – 2010) :: 001. Rückkehr (OT: A New Day in the Old Town) :: 002. Objekt der Begierde (OT: Night of Desirable Objects) :: 003. Der Colonel (OT: Fracture) :: 004. Masse mal Geschwindigkeit (OT: Momentum Deferred) :: 005. Traumfänger (OT: Dream Logic) :: 006. Der Kosmonaut (OT: Earthling) :: 007. Kontrolle (OT: Of Human Action) :: 008. August (OT: August) :: 009. Snakeheads (OT: Snakehead) :: 010. Die Tür (OT: Grey Matters) :: 011. Besessen (OT: Unearthed) Diese Episode wurde mit der ersten Staffel produziert, aber erst mit der zweiten Staffel ausgestrahlt. Sie befindet sich auf der DVD/Blu-ray der zweiten Staffel unter den Extras :: 012. Das Summen von Edina (OT: Johari Window) :: 013. Das Grauen aus der Tiefe (OT: What Lies Below) :: 014. Dr. Robert Bischoff (OT: The Bishop Revival) :: 015. Jacksonville (OT: Jacksonville) :: 016. Peter (OT: Peter) :: 017. Die Bürde (OT: Olivia. In The Lab. With The Revolver.) :: 018. Die weiße Tulpe (OT: White Tulip) :: 019. Der Mann von der anderen Seite (OT: The Man from the Other Side) :: 020. Brown Betty (OT: Brown Betty) :: 021. Noyo County (OT: Northwest Passage) :: 022. Die andere Seite – Teil 1 (OT: Over There, Part 1) :: 023. Die andere Seite – Teil 2 (OT: Over There, Part 2) :Staffel 3 (2010 – 2011) :: 001. Olivia (OT: Olivia) :: 002. Der Kasten (OT: The Box) :: 003. Milo (OT: The Plateau) :: 004. Träumen Gestaltwandler von elektrischen Schafen? (OT: Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep?) :: 005. Bernstein 31422 (OT: Amber 31422) :: 006. 6955 kHz (OT: 6955 kHz) :: 007. Entführt (OT: The Abducted) :: 008. Entrada (OT: Entrada) :: 009. Marionette (OT: Marionette) :: 010. Das Glühwürmchen (OT: The Firefly) :: 011. Wechselspiel (OT: Reciprocity) :: 012. Der Gedankenleser (OT: Concentrate and Ask Again) :: 013. Unsterblich (OT: Immortality) :: 014. 6B (OT: 6B) :: 015. Versuchsperson 13 (OT: Subject 13) :: 016. Os (OT: Os) :: 017. Per Anhalter (OT: Stowaway) :: 018. Blutlinie (OT: Bloodline) :: 019. LSD (OT: Lysergic Acid Diethylamide) :: 020. 6:02 Uhr (OT: 6:02 AM EST) :: 021. Der letzte Sam Weiss (OT: The Last Sam Weiss) :: 022. Der Tag, an dem wir starben (OT: The Day We Died) :Staffel 4 (2011 – 2012) :: 001. Der Mann im Spiegel (OT: Neither Here Nor There) :: 002. Eine Nacht im Oktober (OT: One Night in October) :: 003. Allein auf der Welt (OT: Alone in the World) :: 004. Versuchsperson 9 (OT: Subject 9) :: 005. Erneuerung (OT: Novation) :: 006. Die wir zurück gelassen haben (OT: And Those We Left Behind) :: 007. Mauerblümchen (OT: Wallflower) :: 008. Rückkehr ins Ungewisse (OT: Back to Where You've Never Been) :: 009. Der Feind meines Feindes (OT: Enemy of My Enemy) :: 010. Prophezeiung (OT: Forced Perspective) :: 011. (OT: Making Angels) :: 012. (OT: Welcome To Westfield) :: 013. (OT: A Better Human Being) :: 014. (OT: The End of All Things) :: 015. (OT: A Short Story About Love) :: 016. (OT: Nothing As It Seems) :: 017. (OT: Everything In Its Right Place) :: 018. (OT: The Consultant) :: 019. (OT: Letters of Transit) :: 020. (OT: Worlds Apart) :: 021. (OT: Brave New World, Part 1) :: 022. (OT: Brave New World, Part 2) :Staffel 5 (2012 – 2013) :: 001. (OT: ) :: 002. (OT: ) :: 003. (OT: ) :: 004. (OT: ) :: 005. (OT: ) :: 006. (OT: ) :: 007. (OT: ) :: 008. (OT: ) :: 009. (OT: ) :: 010. (OT: ) :: 011. (OT: ) :: 012. (OT: ) :: 013. (OT: ) Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI